Humanoid
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Majdnem teljes au horror történet, ép eszű, de kifacsarodott gondolkodású Voldemortal, és tinédzserekkel, akik nem tudták kivel is kezdenek.


A thesztrál, amin Harry Potter megtette a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolától a Londonig vezető távolságot, még le sem tette az első patáit a Purgal & Mettel Ltd.-nek otthont adó széles vásárló utcára, amikor már Harry le is ugrott a hátáról, és a januári hideg ellenére ott sétálgató muglikra ügyet sem vetve, céltudatosan oda sietett az elkopott kirakathoz.

- Harry, várj! – kiáltott utána Hermione, akinek még csak most szállt le a hátasa.

- Nincs időnk! – fordult hátra lendületesen Harry, és az aggodalomtól feszült hangon ripakodott rá barátnőjére. – Voldemort odabent van, és kínozza Siriust! Meg kell mentenünk!

- Tisztában vagyunk vele, de ha fejjel mész a falnak, abból nem származik semmi jó! – válaszolt hasonló hangnemben a lány, miközben Ron lesegítette a thesztrál hátáról.

- Nem kéne valamilyen tervet kieszelnünk? – kérdezte Ginny, ahogy lemászott ő is.

Harry összeszorított szájjal nézett végig hármukon, és a belsejét feszítő tenni akarás majd szétvetette. Hálás volt, hogy barátai a segítségére siettek a bajban, de úgy érezte, nem értették meg, mennyire fontos, hogy minél előbb megtalálják a keresztapját. A hátán jeges veríték csordogált lefelé, és próbált nem gondolni arra az eshetőségre, hogy talán már elkéstek, és Siriust csak holtan látják újra.

Döntött. Nem hagy még több időt Voldemortnak. Bemegy!

És ezzel hátat fordított kis csapatának, és odalépett a kirakatüveg mögött ácsorgó szőke próbababához.

- Jó estét! – köszönt neki.

- Harry, várj már! – kiáltott Hermione, de ő ügyet sem vetett rá.

Ha a barátai azzal akarják tölteni az időt – tegyük hozzá teljesen feleslegesen -, hogy ostoba terveket kovácsolnak, akkor csak tessék, de ő nem fog nekik közben gyertyát tartani.

- Sirius Blacket keresem! – A baba elutasítóan intett neki. – Fontos bejutnunk! Sürgős dologról van szó! Életbevágó! – A bábú pár másodpercig fontolgatta, hogy megnyissa-e az átjárót, majd aztán az egyik ujját hívogatóan meggörbítette. Harry a válla fölött kihívóan hátranézett. – Akkor jöttök?

Hermione mérgesen fonta karba a karjait a mellkasa előtt, de aztán mégis megindult. A másik kettő gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát, miközben utána ment. A kirakat előtt mindnyájan megtorpantak, és előhúzták pálcáikat, majd összenéztek és beléptek a vastag üvegen. Harry ebben azévben már járt egyszer a St. Mungoban, amikor karácsonykor meglátogatták Mr. Weasleyt a Varázslények által okozott balesetek osztályán. Így nem érte váratlanul, hogy átlépni a bejáraton olyasmi érzés volt, mint belépni egy vízesésbe, annyi kivétellel, hogy ruhái nem nedvesedtek át.

Ahogy talpuk leért a fekete márvány aljzatra, döbbenten hőköltek vissza a St. Mungo fogadócsarnokában beállt változásokon. A már ismert zajos zűrzavar helyett a csend szinte vágott. Csak lélegzetük és ruháik halk suhogása törte meg a fojtogató atmoszférát. A máskor fényárban úszó csarnok, most csak pislákoló halvány fényben fürdött. A földfelszín felett kicsivel, vékony, tejszerű pára lebegett, amit az érkezésük miatt felkavart légáramlat megborzolt, és örvénylésre késztetett.

Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, erős vasbilincsként kapcsolódik mellkasára a félelem és a reménytelenség. Fejét elfordítva a csarnokról, barátaira nézett, akiknek mimikáján felismerte, hogy ők is valami hasonlón mehetnek keresztül.

Ron sápadtan nézett vissza rá, miután leküzdötte az első döbbenetét, és megnedvesítve cserepesre száradt ajkait suttogta: - Dementorok.

Harry bólintott. Ginny rémülten nyelt egyet, és közelebb bújt bátyjához. Valószínűleg a lány a harmadik évük óta nem találkozott Azkaban őrzőivel, de talán nem is sajnálta ezt a hiányosságot az életéből.

- Rendben vagytok? – kérdezte Harry, és pálcáját megemelve fordította vissza tekintetét a néptelennek látszó aulára.

- Igen – érkeztek oldaláról a feleletek, mire Harry megfontolt léptekkel elindult az intézmény belseje felé.

Inkább érezte, mint ténylegesen látta, hogy kis csapata szorosan mellette és mögötte követi. A dementorköd ördögtáncként gomolygott a nyomukban. Harry tarkóján figyelmeztetően felágaskodtak a szőrszálak. Szinte érezte, ahogy besétál a csapdába, és hangosan kattan mögötte az ajtón a lakat. Mégis, egyszerűen muszáj volt legalább megpróbálnia megmenteni Siriust. Ő volt az egyetlen az életében, aki legalább egy kicsit emlékeztetett egy apa figurára. Sosem tudta volna megbocsájtani magának, ha legalább nem próbálja meg kiszabadítani a bolondos férfit. Egyedül csak azt sajnálta, hogy barátait is veszélynek tette ki ezzel.

Lépteik halk neszét hirtelen megtörte a nővér pult felé vezető saras, kék filcszőnyeg, amit jótékonyan eltakart pár másodpercig a tejes pára.

Harry torkába ugrott a szíve, és karjaival megpróbálta lelökni barátait a szőnyegről, ahogy megérezte a feltámadó mágiaörvénylést talpai alatt, de már késő volt bármivel is próbálkoznia. A szőnyegből pusztító, sárgás fénynyaláb tört fel, és a teste legmélyéig hatoló lökéshullámtól egyre mosódó öntudata utolsó rezdülésein keresztül még érezte, ahogy köldökébe beleakad egy láthatatlan kampó, és repíti, ki tudja hová.

*** Humanoid - A halál ösvényén ***

Voldemort Nagyúr egy elégedett mosollyal az arcán sétált el a még mindig eszméletlen Harry előtt. A fiú és a kis barátai pontosan olyan ostobán és meggondolatlanul rohantak bele a csapdájába, mint ahogy arra számított. Végül is a fiú szinte még gyerek, és az ostoba muglirokonaitól elszenvedett kegyetlenkedések miatt érthető, hogy szélsőségesen reagált az életébe véletlenül belesodródott pótapa bántalmazásának hírére.

Buta, buta fiú.

Voldemort szinte atyai gyengédséggel simított ki egy éjfekete hajtincset Harry homlokából, hogy láthatóvá váljon édesanyja elvesztésénél szerzett sebhelye. Mélyet sóhajtott. Azon az estén majdnem véget ért a nagyszerű álma. Szerencsére még ideje korán intézkedett halhatatlanságáról, így komoly veszély nem fenyegette életét, mégis… Mély benyomást tettek rá a tizennégy évvel ezelőtt történtek.

Pálcáját leengedve hagyta visszahullani a rakoncátlan fürtöt, és hátra lépve végignézett a díszes kompánián.

A szőnyegnek álcázott zsupszkulcs nem repítette a fiatalokat messzebb húsz méternél, igazi célja leginkább az áldozatok pár órára való kiiktatása volt, hogy a meggondolatlan Griffendélesek után küldött felmentő sereggel végezhessenek, és utána nyugodt körülmények között folytathasson beszélgetést a fiúval. Jelenleg a Mungo földszinti meghitt ravatalozó kápolnájában voltak, ahonnan hű szolgái már órákkal ezelőtt eltüntettek minden berendezési tárgyat, csak az ő számára állítottak fel egy fejedelmi méretű antik karosszéket.

A fal fehérségétől élesen elütött a tinédzserek fekete, iskolai talárja, ahogy azok egy gondos ragasztóbűbájnak köszönhetően fel voltak rögzítve rá. Voldemort örült, hogy a két Weasley véráruló is, akik még a Roxfortba jártak, eljöttek a kis Potter kölyökkel. Így legalább nem kellett értük elküldenie Greybacket, hogy a hatalom átvétel után Narcissa átnevelő táborába hurcolja őket.

Gondolatait egy mögüle érkező, halk nyüszítés zavarta meg.

Hátra nézve, az előbb említett vérfarkast pillantotta meg, ahogy a legifjabb Weasleyt bámulja, éhes, óh, még milyen veszettül éhes tekintettel. Voldemort Nagyúr jókedve csak fokozódott. Szerette elkorcsosult szolgáját, szinte olyan volt ez a megzabolázhatatlan véreb, mint egy kis házi kedvenc. Hűséges, vad, és mindenek mellet kegyetlen, zavaros elméjű gyilkos, akinek a legnagyobb vágya, hogy szolgáljon.

Voldemort Nagyúr kinyújtotta kedvence felé a kezét, és színtelen hangon megszólalt.

- Gyere ige, Greyback.

A vérfarkas, aki azonnal kibillent a kislány bámulásából, meghunyászkodva, teljes testtartásában alárendelve sompolygott mestere lábai elé, és letérdelve várta a parancsot. Voldemort lágyan a férfi feje tetejére helyezte a kezét, úgy, mintha valami kutyát dicsérne.

- Mennyi idő is van hátra a ciklusodig, drága követőm?

Greyback mély tisztelettel válaszolt.

- Egy nap, fenséges uram.

- Óh, valóban? – tette fel a költői kérdést, és nagylelkűségének teljes tudatában folytatta. – Miután végeztünk az ifjú Potter ügyében, ideiglenesen neked adom a kis Weasleyt, hűséges szolgálatod jutalmaképpen… - Greyback csodálattal vegyes hitetlenkedéssel kapta fel a fejét, és nézett bele Ura vérvörös szemeibe. -… de megtiltom, hogy bármilyen formában elrontsd a vérét, vagy a tisztaságához méltatlan utódot nemz neki!

- Köszönöm, Nagyuram, méltatlan vagyok ilyen mértékű kegyre. Hálám… - A vérfarkasról lerítt, hogy ösztönei már majdnem teljesen átvették elméje felett az irányítást, és beszéde szokásos folyékonyságát nehezen tudta fenntartani izgalmában.

Voldemort intésére a vérfarkas elhalkult.

A Nagyúr elfordult a túszaitól, és végignézett szolgáin, akik még a teremben tartózkodtak. Bellatrix, Lucius, Monstro, Karkaroff. Mind, megigézve, áhítattal néztek urukra. Nagini, elmaradhatatlan társa, békésen figyelt az egyik félre eső sarokban.

- Nos, kedves egybe gyűltek. Készen áltok? – halálfalói válaszát hallva szívből felnevetett a Nagyúr.

*** Humanoid - A halál ösvényén***

- Te türelmetlen kutya!

Csattant egy károgáshoz hasonlatos női hang nem is olyan messze Harry zsibongó, kavargó fejétől. A fiú tudata peremén ingadozva próbált visszaemlékezni, hogy vajon hogyan került olyan helyzetbe, hogy minden tagja és feje fájdalma miatt, komolyan megfontolja, hogy valóban hajlandó-e felébredni. Próbaképen lassan résnyire nyitotta a szemeit, de az éles fény miatt felnyögött, és inkább visszacsukta.

- Hagyd csak, Bella.

Harry erre a hangra felkapta a fejét. Voldemort Nagyúr pár lépéssel előtte állt, és kedvtelve, szinte mosolyogva nézett Harry mellé. A fiú félve fordította arra a fejét, és nézett el kifeszített jobbja mellett.

A látványtól jeges vízként vágtatott végig a hátán a pánik.

Ahova Voldemort nézett, Ginny volt kifeszítve. Kezei, a Harryéhez hasonlóan messze a testétől eltartva, felfelé függeszkedtek. A lány csendesen sírdogált, visszanyelve a pánik kiáltásait, ahogy az előtte görnyedő vérfarkas felhevülten nyalogatta a nyakát és az arcát.

- Ginny… - szakadt fel Harry kiszáradt torkából, beazonosíthatatlan hörgésként a lány neve, aztán ahogy a köd egyre gyorsabban szállt fel agyáról, felkiáltott. – Engedd el, te korcs! Ne érj hozzá!

Fenrir felkapta a fejét az éles hangra, de aztán, ahogy találkozott a kifeszített fiú tekintetével kék szeme, kárörvendően, vigyorogva hajolt vissza Ginny lemeztelenített vállára, és végig tartva a szemkontaktust, kezdte újra nyalogatni a rózsás bőrt. Ginny felnyüszített.

- Ó, ismét compos mentis, Mr. Potter? Ennek felettébb örülök. – A halkan kiejtett szavak Voldemort szájából felállították Harry tarkóján a szőrt, és a fiú figyelmét elvonták a vérfarkasról.

- Voldemort – köpte a férfi nevét, és próbálta összes gyűlöletét belesűríteni ebbe az egy szóba. – Engedd el őket. Ez csak ránk tartozik.

Voldemort értetlenséget tettetve ráncolta a homlokát.

- Valóban? Miért is tennék olyat? Ez a három fiatal gyermek azért fog ma este kárhozatra jutni, Harry, mert te idehoztad őket. – Hangja hűvös volt, szinte semmilyen érzelmet nem tükrözött. Egyszerűen megállapított egy tényt.

Harry mellkasa összeszorult. Tudta, hogy Voldemortnak igaza van. Tudta, hogy egyedül kellene szembe néznie ezzel az őrülttel, és mégis, volt olyan önző és gyenge, hogy még ebben a helyzetben is barátai erejére akart támaszkodni. Tudatosan nyomta vissza a feltörni készülő pánikot, és nyugalmat parancsolva magára, próbált valami menekülő utat találni.

De addig is, míg el nem jön számukra a pillanat, amikor kiszabadulhatnak, szóval kell tartania a szörnyeteget.

Szeme sarkából, a látómezeje peremén, mozgást észlelt, ezért oda pillantott. Látta, hogy mellette Hermione, és a legszélen Ron csüng a falon ugyanúgy, mint ő és Ginny. Hermione krétafehéren, elborzadással nézte a vérfarkas ténykedéseit, míg Ron hangtalan üvöltéstől kipirultan, és dühtől eltorzult arccal nézett el mellette. A fiún és barátnőjén valami a Silencionál komplexebb csendbűbáj lehetett, mert a ruháik mozgását sem lehetetett hallani.

- De adok neked egy esélyt, fiú – folytatta csendesen a Nagyúr. Vörös szemei szüntelenül pásztázták Harryt, ahogy az bizalmatlanul ránézett. – Tisztességes üzletet ajánlok neked. – A fiú szkeptikusnak látszott. – Az erődért és hűségedért cserébe könyörületes leszek a barátaidhoz és a családodhoz. Még a kis sárvérű játszó pajtásod életét is meghagyom, ha kell.

Harry elutasítóan felhorkantott.

- Még ha hinnék is neked, hogy nem bántanád őket, akkor sem segítenék a népirtásodban! Őrült vagy!

Voldemort bosszúsan szorította össze az ajkait.

- Én türelmes vagyok veled, kölyök, és felajánlom a vérárulóknak a szabadságot, de te csak sértegetsz. Mondd, mi mást tudnál felajánlani nekem a szabadságukért?

Harry torka kiszáradt. Mit is…?

- Dumbledore majd… - kezdett bele, de Voldemort hangosan felnevetett, és közbevágott.

- Dumbledore ez egyszer nem ment meg tőlem, ne is reméld!

- Majd meglátod!

A teremben lévő halálfalók halkan kuncogtak, és olyan elégedett fejet vágtak, mint egy macska, miután elkapta az egeret. Voldemort hátat fordított Harryéknek, és dinamikus léptekkel a foglyokkal szemben felállított karosszékhez lépdelt, majd elegánsan helyet foglalt. Pálcáját baljában lazán lelógatta, míg jobbjával megtámasztotta fejét, és úgy nézte őket. Pár pillanatig csend volt a kápolnában, majd megszólalt. Hangja visszaváltozott a nyugodt színtelen tónusra.

- Fiatal vagy. Még nem is vagy tizenhat éves. Igazam van? – kérdezte, de nem várta meg a választ. – Túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy tovább láss az orrodnál, és ezt még jobban megnehezíti az a tény, hogy griffendéles hagyományként hanyagolod a gondolkodást. Van egyáltalán fogalmad arról, hogy pontosan miért folyik ez a háború?

Voldemort várakozóan elhallgatott, szemei különös fényben csillogtak. Harry megnyalta kiszáradt ajkait mielőtt válaszolt.

- A hatalomért.

Voldemort pár pillanatig elgondolkodónak tűnt, de aztán lassan megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem, nem mondhatnám. Más ötlet?

Harry ingerülten prüszkölt.

- Egyedül a hatalomvágyad volt az, ami kirobbantotta ezt a háborút, Denem!

Voldemort szemei veszélyesen villantak az eredeti neve hallatán, és ez a veszélyes él kihallatszott a válaszából is.

- Hát persze! – duruzsolta gúnyosan, mintha egy öt éveshez beszélne. – Az összes nemesi varázsló család és a varázslóvilág fele azért követ engem ebben a háborúban, mert szolgálni akartak valakit, ugye? – Harry összeszorított fogakkal várta ki, hogy Voldemort kérdése megválaszolatlanul elsuhanjon az éterben. – Mi nem is ellenetek harcolunk, ti csak elénk álltatok a sikerünk felé vezető úton. – Voldemort mély levegőt vett, hogy lenyugtassa magát. A teremben néma csend honolt, még Greyback is tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte a párbeszédet. Voldemort felemelte a fejét a karjáról, és a mellkasán összefonta a pálcás kezével, majd színtelen hangon folytatta. – Hallottál már az evolúció elméletről, Harry? Úgy értesültem, ezt már a muglik is tanítják az iskoláikban amellett a mindenhatós zagyvaság mellett.

Harry pár pillanatnyi gondolkodás után szinte láthatatlanul biccentett. Nem tudta, hová akar a másik kilyukadni azzal, hogy egy ilyen területre tereli a témát, de míg el nem jön számukra a megfelelő pillanat, mint mindig, képes volt végighallgatni Voldemort zagyva történeteit.

- Nagyszerű. Azt már meg sem kérdezem, hogy Merlinről hallottál-e már. – A levegőt egy apró légáramlat kavarta fel, ahogy a szobába belépett még egy maszkos halálfaló, és odaállt a többi társa mellé. Lucius és Karkarov bólintással üdvözölték az érkezettet, de tovább egy pillanatot sem fecséreltek rá, visszafordultak mesterükhöz. – Mágiatörténet órán már tanulhattál arról, hogy Merlin mágus nevéhez fűződik a Mágia Védelmében hozott első és legszigorúbb törvény, amely megtiltja egy varázslónak, hogy felfedje a varázstalanok előtt a varázsvilág létezését. Igazam van? – Harry újabbat bólintott.

– Mi varázslók, az emberi evolúció csúcsa voltunk, és jelenleg is vagyunk. Az írott történelem megjelenésével egyetemben, megjelentek olyan különleges emberek, akik képesek voltak különböző eszközökkel és italokkal olyan dolgokra, mint amikre mások nem. Sámonok, tudósok, gyógyítók, mind a muglik társadalmában vezető szerepet elfoglaló egyének közülünk kerültek ki. Mi voltunk a cél a gyengék számára. A követendő példa, mint valami istenség! – Voldemort szemei elfátyolosodtak, ahogy egyre jobban beleélte magát a mesélésbe. – Az idő múlásával egyre erősebb és tehetségesebb férfiak és nők születtek erre a világra, míg jött Merlin. Ő volt köztünk a legerősebb, és sajnos, a legostobább is! Az a holdkóros megtörte azt a természetes folyamatot, amiben a varázslat kényszerítette a muglikat a fejlődésre, agyuk nagyobb kapacitáson való használására. Azzal, hogy elvágtuk magunkat tőlük, az évtizedek, évszázadok múlásával elfelejtettek minket, és mostanra már csak legendák maradtunk számukra.

Igaz, nyertünk ezzel, mert nem kell foglalkoznunk a korcsok problémáival, de inspiráció nélkül megtört az evolúciós pályánk. Kettévált a két fejlődési szakasz, és előre mutatás nélkül, a muglik nem agyuk pallérozására használták az idejüket, hanem a szerszámaik, az iparuk fejlődését csiszolták.

Van egy halványka kis fogalmad, mit jelent ez? Mardekár Malazár, dicső ősünk, korát jóval meghaladva felismerte ezt a problémát, és megpróbált rá megoldást találni, de úgy őt, mint minket elítélték a jó szándéka miatt. Válaszolj, Potter. Van egy kis sejtésed, miről beszélek neked?

Harry sokkoltan meresztette a szemét a sok összehordott marhaságtól.

- Hát, nem igazán.

Voldemort felhorkantott.

- Mindjárt gondoltam. Nevezz meg csak egy – itt a jobbján feltartotta a mutató ujját – olyan varázslót vagy boszorkányt, aki erősebb volt Merlinnél.

Harry csendben maradt. Még csak találgatni sem tudott, ki lehetne a Nagy Merlinhez fogható.

- Hát, éppen ez az! – vette elismerésnek Harry hallgatását. – Nincs senki hozzá fogható. Senki, ez alatt a több mint 1000 év alatt! Sőt, már a Roxfort alapító atyáihoz és anyáihoz mérhetőek sincsenek, de még az előző évszázadban született Dumbledorehoz sem. Kezded már felfogni, hogy a mágus milyen útra taszított minket? Merlin idejében szinte hálóval fogták a mugli születésű gyermekeket, és minden varázsló mellett több tanonc volt. Jelenleg évente körülbelül kilenc darab mugli születésű jut be a Roxfortba – bár inkább maradnának otthon -, és minden évvel csökken az osztályok létszáma.

Az elszigeteléssel, a muglik számbeli fölénye és a technikai fejlesztéseik, elnyomnak minket, és ellustítják a természetes fejlődésünket. Felfogod, hogy akár 100 vagy 200 éven belül nem születik egy varázsló sem erre a világra? Ennyire vagyunk a kihalástól. – Hüvelyk és mutató ujját összeszűkítette, és azon keresztül nézett Harryre. – Én és a csoportom, akik hűen hisznek a varázsvilág jövőjében, vagyunk a gyógyír a muglik fertőzésére. Mi vagyunk, és leszünk azok, akik visszaterelik őket a helyes útra, és közben megszilárdítjuk az uralmunkat, mint közvetlen, tejhatalmú urak és követendő példa. Első lépésben viszont a belső magot kell megtisztítanunk azoktól, akik bár nem saját hibájukból, de mérgezik kultúránkat a mugli szennyekkel. Remélem, érted már, miért ennyire fontos, hogy a kis barátnődhöz hasonló – itt megvetően Hermionére nézett – métely ne károsítsa a fiataljaink gondolkodását.

Voldemort magával elégedetten elhallgatott, és hagyott pár pillanatot Harrynek, hogy megeméssze a hallottakat.

Harry gondolatai csapongtak a sok új információ morzsa között. Minden őrültsége és kifacsartsága ellenére ennek a sületlenségnek, ha nagyon akarta az ember, talált értelmét. De erre van egy mugli mondás: szedj össze száz majmot, akik száz évig írógépeket püfölnek, és a végén megkapod Shakespeare Hamletjét. Attól, hogy ennek a hagymázas történetnek vannak egybevágó, összefüggő részei, még nem jelenti azt, hogy a teória igazolást nyert. Még hogy evolúciós csúcs, aminek egy visszább maradott változata a varázstalan társadalom! Bah! Szörnyű, hogy ilyen egyáltalán megfoganhat egy ember fejében.

Mindennek ellenére Harryt átjárta a félelem. Ez az idea túl tetszetős, túl egyszerű és megfogható olyan emberek számára, akik eleve többre tartják magukat a gyengébbeknél, és egy olyan karizmatikus és lehengerlő vezető mellett, mint Voldemort, komoly fenyegetést jelentenek.

Harry gondolatainak szárnyalását Voldemort újra felcsendülő hangja szakította meg.

- Ezen tudás ismeretében, újra felteszem neked az előbbi ajánlatomat, Harry. Szeretném, ha megfontolnád…

- Nincs szükségem időre, hogy nemmel feleljek egy ilyen badarságra! Én nem fogok a te zászlód alatt muglikat és mugliszületésűeket üldözni, egy „nagyobb jó" érdekében! – köpte Harry.

Voldemort szemeiben ördögien dühös fény táncolt.

- Vajon ezt mondaná a kis barátod is? – kérdezte mézesmázos hangon. Kezével lágyan intett Hermione felé, mire azonnal hallani lehetett a lány neszeit, és most Harry halkult el.

Granger térdei reszkettek, és a félelemtől sápadtan válaszolt.

- Inkább vagyok halott és szabad, mint élő és szolga. – Szavai erős tartalmát tónusokkal gyengítette hangja remegése.

- Óh, valóban? – kérdezte vészjóslóan Voldemort. – Nem gondolod, kishölgy, hogy esetleg meg tudnálak győzni az ellenkezőjéről?

- Minden bizonnyal meg van rá az eszköze… - suttogta maga elé Hermione. Voldemortnak láthatóan tetszett a válasz. – De ez nem változtat azon a véleményemen, hogy nem tudnék olyan embert tisztelni, akinek olyan a híre, hogy iskolás lányokat eszik, és szüzeket erőszakol.

- Óh? – Voldemort arca eltorzult attól a rosszindulatú félig vicsor, félig mosolytól, amit a szemtelen válasz eredményezett. – Milyen otromba muglimondás. Sajnálattal hallom, Granger, hogy nem becsülöd túl sokra a saját életedet, de hogy kijavítsalak, nem én vagyok az, aki iskolás lányokat eszik és erőszakol. Erre megvan a megfelelő segítségem. – Nagini, gazdája hangulat változására érzékenyen, már a trónus mellett csúszkált, és parancsra várt. Hermione szemei lerebbentek az óriáskígyóra. Hamuszürke arcán végiggördült egy könnycsepp. – De hogy tudd, kegyes úr vagyok, adok egy kis helyzeti előnyt. – Intésére a Hermionét a falhoz tapasztó bűbáj engedett, és az elgyengült lány rongybaba módjára esett össze a fal tövében. Voldemort várt pár pillanatot, hogy a lány feltápászkodjon, és futni kezdjen, de amikor ez nem történt meg, kicsit úgy érezte, elveszik tőle a játékának a lényegét. – Ejnye, na! Hát nem is ellenkezel?

Hermione szemeiből patakokban folyt a könny, és teljes vereséggel nézett fel, először Harryre, aki szintén sápadtan, tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett le rá; majd Ronra, aki könnyes arccal cibálta magát a falon, és láthatóan ordítva próbált közelebb jutni Hermionéhez.

- Nagyon szeretlek titeket, srácok – suttogta. – Sajnálom, hogy csak ennyi jutott nekünk.

Ron még űzöttebben próbált kiszabadulni, míg Harry összetörni látszott.

Voldemort elhúzta a száját, ennyi érzelgősséget látva, és lenézve kedves kígyójára adta ki a parancsot.

~ Folyts meg a lányt, és nyeld le!

A kígyó, csak erre várva, irtózatos erővel rugaszkodott el gazdája mellől, és akkora lendülettel kapta el Hermione vállát, és tekeredett azonnal köré, hogy a lánynak szinte csak nyikkanásnyi ereje maradt, és azonnal elájult a fejét ért ütéstől, amikor az nekiütődött a mögötte lévő falnak. Az óriáskígyó kegyetlen öleléssel tekeredett Hermione törékeny testére. Karjai és lábai groteszk szögben álltak ki az állat izmos oldala mellett, és ahogy a csontok elcsúsztak a helyükről, hátborzongatóan ropogtak. A kígyó szorításának erősödésével, a lány bordái és medencéje megrepedt, majd reccsenve összeomlott, nemsokára a fejében összegyűlt nyomástól orrán és fülén csörgedezve indult meg a vér. A kígyó nem is azzal végezte ki áldozatát, hogy megfojtotta, hanem roppant testi erejével egyszerűen összetörte azt.

Nagini meggyőződött arról, hogy áldozata tényleg élettelen, így elengedte szájával a lány vállát, és kiakasztva az állkapcsát, fejénél kezdve elnyelte a lányt.

Voldemort jókedvűen nézte a nőstény kígyót. Amikor Nagini evett, mindig felvidult. A kígyó eltelten, egy óriási dudorral a teste közepén, siklott tova. Voldemort ekkor vette észre a még mindig megigézetten őt bámuló vérfarkast, és hangosan zokogó zsákmányát.

- Most már elviheted – rendelkezett Fenrir szemeibe nézve, aki mosolyogva hámozta le a falról Ginnyt, és a lány sikításán derülve a vállára vetette, és kimasírozott a teremből, de a sikítozás nem halkult el a távolodásuk miatt, ugyanis a farkas csak a folyosóra vitte ki őt, és ott döntötte neki a falnak a kis testet. Ginny esdeklően sírt, a ruhái surrogva szakadtak széjjel, míg Greyback csak izgatottan morgott és röhögött.

Voldemort gyönyörködve figyelte a fiúk arcának változását. Elkínzott, halálos rettegés és döbbenet. A Nagyúr tudta, hogy nem szabad megvárnia, míg a döbbenet átalakul gyűlöletté. Még most kellett lépnie.

- Bella! – szólt hátra sem fordulva.

A nő hajbókolva lépett ura mellé, és szerelmes pillantásával leste az óhaját.

- Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra, Nagyuram? – hangja remegett elragadtatásában.

- Lennél olyan szíves - karjával a Weasley fiú felé intett, mire az lehámlott a falról –, és törődnél ezzel a vendégünkkel? Szerintem tudod, mire gondolok.

Ron azonnal felpattant a földről, és még mindig elnémítva, nekirontott Voldemortnak, de pár lépéssel a férfi előtt összeesett Bella átkától.

- Crucio! – sivította a nő, és Ron kínjában megfeszült. Arcán patakoztak a könnyek, fején úgy dagadtak az erek, hogy azonnali elpattanással fenyegettek, és talárja átnedvesedett a vizeletétől. Bella felnevetett Ron esendőségén.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha vízfelszín alatt nézné az eseményeket. Elméje sikított a látott szörnyűségek miatt, de különös módon tiszta maradt, és úgy érezte, széttépi belülről, mert pontosan felfogta, hogy nekik itt ma nem lesz második esély. Ezennel mindegyiküknek véget ér az élete. Elkeseredetten próbált megmozdulni, segíteni barátjának, levenni róla azt az erős átkot, és menekülni, el messzire, ahol még csak legendaként él Voldemort neve.

- Lucius! – kérette maga mellé halálfalóját a Nagyúr. A férfi sietős tempóban lépett oda a trónus mögé, és előre hajolva Voldemort vállához, várta mestere kérését. – Emlékszel, az egyik sárvérű betegnél volt egy mugli fegyver. Hozd azt ide nekem.

Lucius bólintott, és kisietett a kápolna ajtaján, majd nem több, mint másfél perc múlva, undorodó grimasszal az arcán, tenyerén egy mugli revolvert hozott be, és nyújtott át Voldemortnak.

- Harry, figyelsz még rám? – kérdezte színtelenül, ahogy elvette a nehéz fémfegyvert, és hosszú sápadt, pókszerű ujjaival simogatta a rideg acélt. Harry tétován felpillantott a férfira, de aztán tekintete rögtön visszatért barátjához. – Helyes. Gondolom, ismered ezt a fegyvert, és a működési módját.

Voldemort felállt a székéből, és megkerülve a tehetetlenül vergődő Ront, odasétált Harry mellé.

– Mugli tákolmány ellenére igen hatásos eszköz lehet annak a kezében, aki tudja használni… - Pár pillanatra elhallgatott, és odahajolt Harry füléhez, hogy bele suttogjon. – Félsz, fiú? Szeretnéd, hogy már vége legyen? – Harrynek megrebbentek a pillái, de sehogy máshogy nem adott választ a kérdésre. – Te rád ma még sok minden vár, kis Fiú Aki Túlélte, de a barátodat megszabadíthatod a szenvedéstől.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Voldemort megszüntette rajta is a ragasztó bűbájt. A fiú szédelegve állt meg a saját lábán, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy a hűvös ujjak, még hűvösebb fegyvert kulcsolnak a kezébe.

– Engem ezzel a fegyverrel nem tudsz megsebesíteni, és ha már itt tartunk, egyikünket sem, a védelmünk miatt. De Mr. Weasleyt nem óvja semmi. A kezedbe adtam a lehetőséget, hogy véget vess a fiú szenvedésének. – Harry elkezdte rázni a fejét, könnyei szüntelenül hullottak. – Ha nem teszed, ebbe hal bele. Hallod, Harry? Addig kínoztatom Bellával a kis pajtásodat, míg az megbolondul, vagy elpattan az agyában egy ér. Hmmm… Vajon melyik lenne a számára a leghumánusabb? – Harry zsibbadtan érzékelte, hogy Voldemort megfogja a jobbját, és megemelve a karját a revolvert egyenesen Ron vergődő testére szegezi.

És hirtelen egy biccentéssel levette a kínzott fiúról a némító bűbájt. A terem azonnal megtelt legjobb barátja fájdalmas, rekedt hörgésével.

Harry felzokogott, és megszorította a revolveren a markát.

- Tedd meg! - suttogta Voldemort a fülébe.


End file.
